Okami DmC: Seven Deadly Sins
by Zorkan
Summary: Dans un monde où le Nippon ancestral et le monde moderne sont entrées en coalition Dante va aider la Déesse Solaire à récupérer la Plaine Céleste et sauver le monde des Sept Péchés Capitaux. Mais sur leurs routes se dresseront aussi une organisation mondial et un ordre religieux.
1. Chapitre 1: Une mission comme les autres

**Nouvelle fanfic basée sur un crossover entre les mondes d'Okami et Devil May Cry. Je me base légèrement sur le reboot de DMC sauf pour le charadesign et quelques éléments de la première série.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Une mission comme une autre.**

Dante ouvrit lentement les yeux sa tête le faisant souffrir il regarde à ses côtés se trouvait plusieurs femmes endormies dans son lit, il sourit alors qu'il vit l'heure 7H00. Il vit son téléphone vibrer il regarde le numéro il y a marqué _"Joseph",_ il grogne et appuie sur la touche décrocher.

Dante: Ouais?

 _Joseph: Vieux ramène-toi vite un clients à une mission importante pour nous, sa pourrait grandement contribuer à l'effort de guerre!_

Il soupire.

Dante: OK...j'arrive...rassemble juste les autres.

 _Joseph: On est déjà tous rassemblé on attends que toi!_

Dante: Merde...j'arrive.

Il raccroche et s'étire avant de s'habiller il enfile son pantalons noire et ses rangeurs noir, il rejoins alors sa salle de bain et vit son corps parcourut de cicatrice ses cheveux blancs en bataille et d'étrange marque rouge sur son épaule. Il s'asperge le visage d'eau et enfile son t-shirt noir ainsi que son manteau rouge, il prend son épée et ses deux pistolet et observe les filles dans son lit commençant à se réveiller.

Dante: Mesdames y'a ce qu'il faut j'espère que vous avez passer une bonne soirée.

Fille: Oui Dante!

Fille 2: Dis Dante on recommencera?

Dante: Avec plaisir mais là je dois y aller!

Il sort de chez lui un appartement au milieu de son centre ville en sortant il vit une nouvelle fois le ciel sombre au loin dans les cieux une île immense flottante dans un océan de nuage noire et rouge, juste en dessous un volcan en activité crachant sa fumée néfaste. Il vit aussi une raies violette balayer le ciel. Quand il était enfant les nones de la pensions lui ont dit que c'est à cause de la coalition entre deux mondes qui a provoqué cette déchirure dans les cieux, il observe dans la rue des sans-abris fouillant les poubelles. Il marche dans les rues malfamées de sa ville les voitures qui passe en rejetant de la pollution qui assombrit encore plus le ciel, il poursuit sa route et finie devant un établissement où se trouve deux homme en débardeur blancs les bras recouverts de tatouage et le crâne chauve.

Dante: Et merde...

Homme 1: Hé Dante! On te cherchais justement!

Ils s'approchent de Dante d'un pas lourd.

Homme 1: Mr Rickers veut te voir ce soir pétante!

Dante: Désolée les mecs je serait pas là rendez-vous chez le dentiste!

Homme 2: T'as plutôt rendez-vous avec une femme on t'a vue hier!

Dante: Je sais pas demande à ta sœur si elle est dispo et on en reparle.

L'homme attrape Dante à la gorge furieux.

Homme 2: Fait pas le malin...on viendra te chercher chez toi si il le faut.

Dante: Allez-y je vous attend...en attendent je dois y aller les bouffons.

Il s'en va après quelques mètres il entend quelqu'un hurler après lui.

Voix: HE TOI! EN BAS!

Il baisse son regard pour voir une drôle de créature sautiller autour de lui elle avait la taille d'une puce, elle dégageait une aura verte il regarde de plus prêts pour voir qu'il avait un pinceau lui servant également d'épée.

Dante: Génial...un Ponckles...tu veux quoi le microbe?

Issun: HEIN! Pour qui tu te prends! Le microbe il s'appelle Issun! Issun l'artiste errant!

Dante: Génial tu veux quoi que je te demande de faire mon portrait!

Issun: Non t'es bien Dante c'est ça!

Dante: Ouais pourquoi?

Issun: Je suis ton client!

Dante: C'est une plaisanterie!

Issun: Hé si tu me laissais parler et qu'on se mettait en route!

Il saute dans ses cheveux Dante se gratte.

Dante: Dégage de là c'est ce que les filles aime chez moi!

Issun: Un coureur de jupon aussi! Cool alors on va bien s'entendre!

Dante: Quoi je suis pas coureur de jupon!

Issun: Comment t'appelles le fait de sortir avec des filles un soir et jamais les revoir?

Dante: Hé oh premièrement y'en a certaine que je revois, secondo sa s'appelle être un gentleman!

Issun: Mais ouais c'est ça allez mets toi en route je dois voir le reste de ton équipe! Papy Ishaku dit que t'es professionnel!

Dante: Papy Ishaku...attends le vieil Ishaku est ton...AÏE!

Issun: Désolée mais j'aime pas qu'on perde du temps!

Dante: Toi tu vas être casse-pieds je le sens!

Issun: Allez avance!

Dante: Je me fais donner des ordres par une puce génial!

Issun: JE SUIS PAS UNE PUCE!

Dante rejoins rapidement le lieu de rendez-vous il y vit toute son équipe réunis une dizaines de personnes venant tous d'horizon différents, leurs points commun ils chassent les Démons; mais un groupe était vraiment proche de Dante un groupe de quatre où cinq personne l'un d'eux était Kido un homme loup au pelage noir qui a vue toute sa tribu être massacré par les démons dans le lots ses enfants et sa femme; une autre était une dragonienne une habitante de l'océan dans la contrée de Ryoshima au nord de la ville prêts de la capitale impérial; elle s'appelle Xalia elle avait sur la peau des écailles elle avait connue l'enfer quand ses parents et sa famille ce sont fait avoir par l'Ordre Céleste elle avait les cheveux court vert elle avait aussi une cicatrice barrant son visage formant presque une croix. Un autre était un humain normal Ryans la carrure d'un militaire les cheveux châtain portant un collier autour de son cou dedans un photo de sa femme et ses enfants, sa femme était une kitsune (femme-renarde) elle fut alors victime comme beaucoup d'autres de l'Ordre Céleste ses enfants quand à eux furent emmené par la société multinational Génésis Corp., le quatrième était une femme chat Lynna elle avait la figure à moitié griffé sa queue couverte de poils rose en adhésion avec sa chevelure elle aussi rose et enfin au centre se trouvait Joseph un proche ami de Dante celui-ci avait les cheveux grisée et un pendentif représentant une croix autour du cou.

Joseph: Ah Dante te voilà! On attendait plus que toi et le Ponckles!

Issun: Lui au moins sait parler à ses clients!

Dante: Ferme-là où je t'écrase! Bon tu veux quoi la puce?

Issun: Bon Papy Ishaku étant indisponible il m'a demandé de transmettre une demande et de vérifier qu'elle soit remplie. La Génésis Corp. à effectué des fouillent dans un ancien site et y ont découvert des artefacts qui pourrait nous aider à lutter contre les Démons.

La Génésis Corp était une industrie qui utilisait la magie et les artefacts pour se hisser comme ils le disent à la place des Dieux qui leurs revient. Ils avaient récemment ouvert une prison où finissait les opposants à leurs idées, le monde est divisé sur tous les plans : d'un côté il y a les Démons cherchant à massacrer les mortels, d'un autre Génésis Corp. qui cherche à dominer les mortels, l'Ordre Célèste qui cherche à protéger les mortels mais particulièrement les humains et condamne toutes créatures magiques qui ne soit pas des Anges, la Résistance un groupe cherchant la libération et l'union des humains et créature magiques et enfin les autres comme Dante et Issun qui survivent dans cette guerre.

Dante: Génial...et tu sais ce qui nous attends là-haut?

Issun: Papy Ishaku à juste dis que l'un de ses artefacts marqueraient la fin des conflits.

Kido: Génial on attends quoi?

Joseph: OK les gars on va voir ce que dis le plans.

Il sort un plans de la ville et marque d'un cercle les ruines d'un bâtiment.

Dante: Quoi c'est là qu'ils fouillent la vieille usine de textile?

Xalia: Dante ils ont commencer leurs fouillent y'a belle lurette.

Dante observe Xalia en soupirant.

Dante: Excuse...j'ai la tête ailleurs en ce moment...

Ryans: Rickers hein?

Dante: Ouais...juste parce que sa gamine à un flash sur moi...il me harcèle tous le temps.

Issun: Hé ben t'es un vrai Don Juan!

Dante: Mais tu vas te taire la fourmis!

Issun: Appelle-moi encore la Fourmis et je te découpe en rondelle!

Dante: La four...

Joseph: Heu Dante...c'est notre client!

Issun: Exacte alors un peu de respect!

Dante: Elle va être marrante cette mission...

Lyan: Allez Dante sa sera une mission ordinaire pas vrai?

Dante: Ouais ordinaire...comme tu le dis...

 _ **Chantier Génésis Corp. 21H00.**_

L'équipe de Dante se glisse aux abord du chantier de Génésis Corp. ils virent leurs immenses machine forer la roche, Dante scrute les soldats gardant le site tous portant l'emblème de la compagnie un globe serrer par un poing. Il utilise des jumelles et vit alors certains artefacts brillant d'une lueur bleue.

Dante: Tiens regarder ils ont déjà déterrer quelque chose.

Issun: On doit entrer.

Lyan: Je m'en occupe!

Avec une agilité hors-paire elle escalade une tour de garde et se glisse dans le dos du garde et lui brise la nuque, elle rejoins l'autre tour reliée par la passerelle et tuent l'autre garde avant d'ouvrir les grilles de l'intérieur.

Issun: Whoua!

Dante: On y va.

Ils se glissent sur le site et se cache des gardes de Génésis Corp armées; Dante vit alors un jeune de son groupe les cheveux courts écarlate.

Dante: Hé sa vas petit?

Jeune: Sa vas...c'est juste...ma première fois...

Dante: Comment tu t'appelles gamin?

Léo: Léo monsieur...

Dante: OK Léo t'inquiète pas tout ira bien...on est tous dans le même bateau. Tu me fais confiance?

Léo: Oui monsieur.

Dante: OK t'inquiète pas tu rentreras chez toi ce soir.

Léo: OK...m'sieur.

Joseph arrive à cet instant essoufflée.

Dante: Joseph tu foutais quoi?

Joseph: Désolée j'ai glissé.

Kido: On fait quoi Dante?

Dante: C'est à la puce qu'il faut demander.

Issun: NE M'APPELLE PAS!

Tous: Chut!

Ils se cachent des gardes ayants entendue la voix d'Issun.

Garde: C'était quoi ça? Qui est là montrer vous! TOUS DE SUITE!

Sans qu'ils sans rendent compte les gardes sont observer par d'autres paires d'yeux en hauteur, l'un d'eux s'avance vers la source du bruits Dante sort l'un de ses pistolets prêts à se défendre mais l'autre garde observant son collègue est alors saisit est emporté dans l'obscurité dans un hurlement son collègue se retourne rapidement terrifier.

Garde: Kurt! KURT!

Il parle dans sa radio.

Garde: Les gars Kurt à disparut! Y'a des intrus voir...

Il entend un bourdonnement et lève la tête Dante vit alors le Garde être emporté mais l'obscurité l'empêche de voir ce que c'était.

Dante: La vache...

Kido: C'était quoi?

Dante: Je sais pas mais grouillons-nous de rapidement récupérer ce que la puce veut et dégageons d'ici!

Issun: Tu me cherches toi!

Ils avancent rapidement vers des installations de Génésis Corp. plus bas, la porte est verrouillé.

Dante: Verrouiller...

Joseph: Je m'en charge.

Il pirate la sécurité ouvrant la porte.

Joseph: J'attends là avec les autres Dante, Ryans, Lyan, Kido et Xalia vous allez à l'intérieur pour prendre ce qu'Issun veut.

Dante: Reçu fait gaffe à tes fesses!

Joseph: Tu me connais.

Dante: C'est pour ça que je te le dis.

Ils entrent dans les bâtiments et virent des bureaux ils virent un siège et y virent le sommet du crâne de quelqu'un.

Xalia: Je vais me glisser jusqu'à lui.

Elle se glisse jusqu'au siège et le retourne pour reculer horrifier en voyant un cadavre desséchées, la peau grisé il portait une blouse de scientifique.

Xalia: Oh mon dieux...

Les autres s'approche Kido l'examine.

Kido: C'est bizarre...

Dante: Quoi?

Kido: Aucune marque de contusion...on dirait qu'il est resté là pendant dés jours sans bouger, sans boire ni manger.

Ryans: Tu te fous de moi?

Dante: La vache...qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête?

Lyan: La vrai question est comment ces types ont put ne pas voir ça?

Issun: Aucune idée mais la suite ne présage rien de bons.

Ils passent dans la pièce d'à côté et virent alors une grande salle de teste avec au fond une zone envahit par une installations différentes de celles autour d'eux. La salle de test étaient remplie de cadavre mais ceux-ci avait des impactes de balles sur leurs corps; peinturant le sol de sang et laissant se dégager une odeur pestiférée.

Ryans: Oh la vache!

Kido: Ces types sont là depuis un baille!

Dante: Issun...tu vois ce que tu cherches?

Issun observe le fond de la salle et vit alors un gros coffret dorée avec des raies bleue luisante.

Issun: Là-haut! Le coffret!

Dante s'avance vers la zone mécanisé mais vit alors un écrans avec une sorte de vidéo, il s'avance et appuie sur l'écran pour lancer la vidéo.

 _Scientifique: Ici l'équipe de recherche du secteur Ouest! Nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui nous rapprocherait de l'objectif qu'on c'est fixé! Demandons plus de ressources et matériel et..._

Ils entendent des hurlements en arrière fond Dante vit alors l'un des scientifiques tirer sur ses confrères, ils virent le scientifique tournant la vidéo laisser tomber la caméra vers les ruines. Ils virent le scientifique responsable du massacre s'avance mais il se fit alors désintégrer par des lasers bleuté sortant du sol.

Ryans: La vache c'était quoi ce truc!

Issun: Je sais pas mais au moins on sait que le sol est piégée!

Dante était choqué pourquoi ce scientifique appartenant à cette même compagnie avait massacrée ses collègues? Il fut sortit de ses songes par Lyan.

Lyan: Hé Dante on fais quoi?

Dante observe la zone du coffre.

Dante: Hé la puce tu restes ici je vais chercher le coffre.

Issun: Quoi comment tu m'as appelée!

Ryans: Attends t'es dingue t'as vue comment le type a finie!

Dante: Relaxe sa ira.

Il saute et rejoins la zone du coffre sous les yeux horrifiées de ses amis qui le virent prendre le coffre sans soucis et revenir tranquillement.

Dante: Et voilà.

Issun: Comment tu...

Lyan: Tu peux nous expliquer?

Dante: Ben cette technologie je l'ai déjà vue quand j'étais môme, j'avais une boîte dans le même design et quand je l'ai touché j'ai trouvé mon collier.

Il montre son collier qui étais une pierre rouge fixer autour de son cou, les amis de Dante sont surpris mais virent le coffret.

Lyan: OK on a le coffre Dante tu l'emballes?

Dante: Pas de soucis partez devant j'arrive.

Ils partent devant alors que Dante reste avec Issun, qui le vit ouvrir le coffre pour voir à l'intérieur un collier en forme de soleil avec au centre une pierre orangé.

Issun: HE TU FICHES QUOI?

Dante: Relaxe je mets ton bidule en sécurité!

Il met le collier dans sa pocher avant de refermer le coffre et le mettre dans un sac, il sort et rejoins ses amis puis sortent du complexe pour se faire braquer par des Soldat de Génésis Corp. Dante est choqué alors qu'il vit les autres membres de son groupe à genoux ligoté et prisonniers des soldats, ce qui l'horrifia le plus avec ses compagnons c'est voir Joseph serrer la main d'un officier de Génésis Corp. il portait un manteau gris avec le logo de la compagnie dessiner dessus. Il avait les cheveux de couleurs gris qui sont retroussé vers l'arrière, celui-ci se tourne vers Dante et son groupe.

Dante: Joseph!

Ryans: Volkov!

Volkov: Ha monsieur Ryans je pensais que notre visite à votre domicile vous aurez suffis!

Ryans: OU SONT MES ENFANTS!

Volkov: Entre de très bonne mains n'ayez aucune crainte...ils seront les premiers à devenir des Dieux!

Xalia: Pauvre malade!

Volkov: Allons inutile de vouloir se chamailler dans ce monde si cruel...l'union est notre seul chance et contrairement à l'Ordre Céleste nous vous tolérons.

Kido: Mais vous faites de l'esclavage et vous accaparer des technologies des artefacts anciens pour votre compte!

Volkov: Le vieil adage ne dit-il pas "C'est celui qui trouve qui garde"?

Dante: Joseph! Tu nous as trahis sale fils de pute!

Joseph: Dante tu vois pas que le monde change! Il faut qu'on commence à voir plus loin! Mec devenir des Dieux t'y crois!

Lyan: Sale pourriture...

Dante se sentit blessé au fond de lui.

Dante: Sale ordure...je te faisais confiance...pendant 5 ans je te considérais comme un frère!

Joseph: Oh vraiment et bien tu m'en vois désolée...moi j'ai toujours été jaloux de toi regarde-toi! Tu diriges ce groupe comme si t'en étais le chef; toutes les femmes n'ont d'yeux que pour toi! Tu es un ringard! Il faut des gens comme moi pour diriger ce groupe!

Kido: C'est là que tu te goures.

Volkov: Assez! Remettez-moi ce coffre MAINTENANT!

Joseph: Allez Dante passe le sac où...

Il sort son arme et la pointe sur la tête de Léo tremblant comme une feuille le visage gonflé par les coups qu'il c'est prit.

Joseph: Le gamin y passe.

Léo: Monsieur Dante...

Ryans: Je vais t'arracher les tripes...

Joseph: Allez grouille...j'ai un emploie du temps serrer!

Dante: Tu la veux...tiens prend.

Il lance le coffre sur Joseph qui l'attrape rapidement il le pose au sol ouvre le sac et en sort le coffre.

Volkov: Excellent.

Dante: Essayer de l'ouvrir vous arriverez pas.

Volkov: C'est là que vous vous trompez nos ingénieurs ont réussie à décrypter la séquence de la Civilisation Lunaire.

Dante: La Civilisation Lunaire?

Volkov: Quoi vous ne le savez pas tous le site repose sur la technologie de la Tribu Lunaire! Scientifiquement et technologiquement en avance sur leurs temps! C'est d'ailleurs en grande partie grâce à eux que nous sommes ce que l'on est aujourd'hui.

Dante: Dis voir tu la fermes jamais?

Joseph ouvre le coffre vide.

Joseph: Quoi...y'a rien!

Ils observent tous Dante.

Dante: Quoi c'est sûrement vos copains Lunaire qui ont prit le bidule dans le coffre.

Volkov: Arrêter de vous foutre de nous!

Joseph: Dante file-moi le collier ALLEZ!

Dante et Issun sont choqué.

Dante: Comment tu sais que c'est un collier?

Issun: Ouais c'est vrais!

Volkov se tourne vers Joseph qui rit.

Joseph: Oh crétin...bon j'ai pas le choix...

Il siffle ce qui a pour effet de faire venir des Démons insectoïdes ils atterrissent tout autour des Soldats de Génésis Corps., ils sont plus grands que les humains et armée de griffes acéré à leurs poignets. Ils avaient des crocs et des pinces à leurs têtes et leurs antennes assez longues rendaient leurs apparences déjà terrifiant l'un d'eux plus gros attrape un Soldat et lui arrache la tête. Volkov recule choqué alors que ses hommes ouvre le feu sur les Démons. Dante vit d'autres insectes semblables à des moustiques commencer à emmener les prisonniers et les gardes.

Dante: LEO!

Léo ligoter tente de rejoindre Dante alors que ce qui ressemble au commandant rejoins Joseph.

Joseph: Le voilà! Il a le collier!

Le Commandant Insecte observe Dante et siffle deux démons insectes s'avancent vers Dante, qui sort ses deux pistolets et commence à tirer sur les créature qui fonce sur lui. Il évite les assauts et sort son épées prêts à se battre, l'un d'eux l'attaque avec ses griffes mais Dante bloque avant de trancher l'insecte en deux au niveau du ventre. Il vit Léo arrive à sa hauteur alors qu'il sort ses deux pistolet et réduit en bouillie la tête de l'autre insecte, Joseph furieux tire sur Dante qui bloque les tirs le Commandant vit alors le collier autour de son cou et grogne.

Commandant Insecte: DANTE!

Dante est surpris comme Issun.

Issun: Tu le connais?!

Dante: C'est la première fois que je vois ce truc de ma vie!

Commandant Insecte: Dante! Tu vas mourir!

Dante: Léo mets-toi à l'abris!

Les camarades de Dante se défendent contre les deux forces ennemies les Soldats de Génésis et les insectes, Lyan avec ses dagues poignardent les insectes avec rapidité. Kido avec son fusil réduit en charpie tous le monde, Xalia utilise un arc pour transpercer ses adversaires alors que Ryans tire dans le tas avec les armes récupérer sur le corps des Soldat de Génésis. Léo tente de les rejoindre mais un gros ver sort du sol et attrape Léo au jambe.

Dante: Léo!

Il veut aller l'aider mais le Commandant bloque son chemin.

Léo: MONSIEUR DANTE! MONSIEUR DANTE!

Il se fait tirer dans le sol par le ver alors que le Commandant Insecte manque de le décapiter, il tire sur lui mais il évite en faisant un bond de côté avec ses ailes.

Dante: Sale fils de pute tu vas me le payer!

Commandant Insecte: Donne-moi la fille!

Dante: La fille quel fille?

Il attaque le Commandant Insecte qui bloque son assaut et le repousse, le Commandant s'élance à nouveau sur lui prêts à le faucher mais Dante parvient à le toucher avec ses balles avant de l'attaquer avec son épées. Le Commandant grogne avant d'appeler deux Démons insectes qui ne font pas long feu face à l'épée de Dante.

Issun: Purée! Je comprend pourquoi papi Ishaku t'as engagé pour ce job!

Dante évite de justesse un assaut du Commandant Insecte, celui-ci attaque Dante avec ses griffes mais le Chasseur de Démon parvient a sectionner ses griffes rapidement.

Commandant Insecte: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Dante: Alors sa te plaît enfoirée!

Commandant Insecte: La Paresse ne laissera pas passer ça Dante! Tu vas regretter de te dresser contre eux!

Il s'envole alors que Dante et ses alliées sont prit de cours par une explosion, tout autour d'eux des tirs de lance-roquette sont tirer.

Lyan: DANTE!

Dante: On dégage!

Ils commencent à partir alors que Dante vit dans les explosions les cadavres de ses anciens compagnons, mais il ne vit pas Joseph qui c'est enfui dans la bataille tout comme Volkov. Dante s'échappa de la zone avec ce qu'il reste de ses amis le cœur lourd, pendant ce temps il est observer par deux individus sur le toit d'un immeuble entourée d'homme armé de lance-roquette.

Soldat: Commandant Vergil...on a anéantit la base de Génésis...mais un groupe c'est enfuie.

Vergil le chef qui observe la scène avec ses jumelle était presque le jumeaux de Dante sauf qu'il portait un manteau noire et avait les cheveux retroussé en arrière, à ses côtés un hommes portait un casque recouvrent ses cheveux de tissus blancs il portait un manteau de couleur rose et sourit à Virgil.

Homme: On dirait que Dante l'a finalement trouvé.

Vergil: Oui...tu peux garder un œil sur eux Wakka?

Wakka: Bien sûre...il faut qu'elle soit prête...elle et Dante pour affronter les Péchés.

Vergil: Oui...mais la Paresse est déjà à l'oeuvre.

Wakka: On savait qu'ils allaient remarqué sa présence ici.

Vergil: Dans ce cas nous garderons un œil sur eux...et lorsqu'elle sera là...ce sera le moment d'agir.

Wakka saute dans les airs et disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit alors que Vergil soupire.

Vergil: Soit prudent Dante.

* * *

 **Fin de ce premier chapitre dans le suivant Dante fait la rencontre d'une étrange jeune femme qu'il semble connaître, alors qu'il se fait emmener lui et elle chez Mr Rickers les ennuis débarque lorsque l'Ordre envahit l'endroit à cause de Démons qui s'y cacherait et risque d'avoir la jeune femme dans le collimateur pendant que le mystérieux Wakka intervient tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "La fille du collier".**


	2. Chapitre 2: La fille au collier

**Nouveau chapitre dans lequel Dante va faire la rencontre d'une étrange jeune femme mais va rapidement lui et elle se retrouver dans les ennuies, lorsque l'Ordre Céleste viennent les attaquer avec pour unique but: la destruction des êtres magiques.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: La fille au collier.**

Dans une autre région de ce vaste monde plus précisément au Vatican dans un immense palais arborant des figures religieuses chrétiennes, des soldats patrouillent sur les balcons et aux alentours de la propriété lorsqu'une voiture arborant trois points formant la Trinité sur le capot de la voiture arrive. Les grilles s'ouvre laissant entrer la voiture qui se gare devant l'entrée de la demeure, de la voiture sort un homme coiffé d'un chapeau noire ainsi que d'un manteau noire il grimpe les marches une valise à la main en entrant il entends des chants religieux et les suivent pour arriver dans une sorte d'Eglise à l'intérieur du palais où sont réunis des prêtres dans leurs dos se trouve le symbole de la Trinité. Au parloir un homme dans la soixantaine d'année habillé d'une robe blanche et d'une écharpe violette, l'homme attend à l'entrée et observe l'archevêque parler.

Archevêque: Mes frères et soeurs. N'oubliez pas pourquoi vous lutter tous les jours, pour le salut de nos âmes contre l'engeance qui c'est abattu sur nous il y a des siècles! Ces créatures de l'Enfer venant du passé pour corrompre nos esprits et les condamner au supplice éternel! C'est pourquoi vous repartirez tous avec des Soldat de Dieu à vos côtés...pour vous aidez à purger la population de la décadence nous devons rétablir l'ordre dans ce monde! Deus Vult!

Prêtre: Deus Vult!

Ils se dispersent alors que l'homme s'approche de l'archevêque et fit le signe de la croix devant lui.

Homme: Archevêque Saint Mathias.

Saint Mathias: Ah Monsieur Kurtz votre voyage?

Kurtz: Agréable votre sainteté...mais j'ai dans le regret de vous annoncer que des individus ont trouvées les ruines de la Tribu Lunaire et y ont extrait un artefacts qui pourrait causer notre perte.

Saint Mathias: N'ai crainte mon enfant. Dieu notre seigneur veille sur nous...de quel artefacts s'agit-il?

Kurtz: Nous ne le savons pas encore Archevêque...mais nous pensons qu'il a un rapport avec les Démons que nous avons occis.

Saint Mathias: Bien...vous avez des pistes?

Kurtz: Oui...c'est en rapport avec Dante monsieur.

Saint Mathias: Dante?

Il s'assoit dans son siège des souvenirs d'un petit garçon au cheveux blancs lui reviennent en tête.

Saint Mathias: Dante aurait...quelque chose avoir avec ça?

Kurtz: Il aurait avec lui l'artefact monsieur...doit-on changer nos plans où?

Saint Mathias: Non...nous devons garder le cap...dites à nos hommes sur place d'intervenir si ils le jugent nécessaire.

Kurtz: Oui votre sainteté. J'irais moi-même sur place m'assurer du fonctionnement des opérations.

Saint Mathias: Bien...bien.

s'en va laissant l'Archevêque Saint Mathias dans l'Eglise il soupire, et s'agenouille devant la croix de Jésus et commence à prier. Pendant ce temps du côté de Dante celui-ci observait le collier qu'il avait prit dans le coffre, ses amies étaient à ses côtés furieux de la trahison de Joseph. Kido est assis buvant une bouteille de saké, Xalia faisait les cents pas pendant que Ryans frappait dans un sac de sable quand à Lyan elle était allongé sur le canapé à somnoler. Issun était en trains d'observe le collier avec Dante, quand Ryans arrête de frapper un boit sa bière sur la table.

Ryans: Joseph...sale fumier...j'arrive pas à y croire.

Xalia: L'enfoirée...il bossait avec les Démons...et il nous a balancer à Génésis Corp.

Dante était silencieux et écouter ses compagnons.

Issun: Vous pouvez pas vous en vouloir il vous a bien eu!

Kido: Ouais...et sa a coûter la vie au petit...

Dante revoit Léo se faire emporter sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, il sert le collier furieux alors qu'un autre Ponckles arrive dans la pièce et saute sur la table.

Issun: PAPI ISHAKU!

Issun rejoins son grand-père plus âgées que l'Artiste errant mais assez robuste quand même.

Ishaku: J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eu des ennuis.

Dante: Des ennuis? On c'est fait trahir par un mec que je considérais comme un frère, on a perdue toute notre équipe emporter par ces insectes...tous ça...pour RIEN!

Les amis de Dante l'observent furieux se lever et jeter sa bouteille de bière contre un mur.

Dante: Parmi eux un jeune qui vit dans ce monde merde dirigé par des cinglés se prenant pour des Dieux, et de l'autre un ordre qui cherche à nous forcer à adhérer à leurs conneries!

Ishaku: Dante je comprend que tu sois furieux...mais ne t'en veux pas de ce qui est arrivé...tout est ma faute...j'aurais dût savoir que les Péchés agirait.

Dante: Attends les quoi?

Ishaku: Dante...tous ce que tu dois savoir ces que ces Démons veulent le collier!

Dante: Quoi ce truc?

Il montre le collier à Ishaku puis l'observe lui-même avant dans un élans de colère l'envoyer contre un mur explosant la gemme et le collier sous les yeux horrifiées d'Ishaku.

Ishaku: Dante!

Kido: Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit?

Dante: Voilà plus de collier plus de problème basta!

A ce moment une lumière aveuglante se produit a l'endroit où le collier c'est briser, ils virent alors sous leurs yeux allongé au sol une jeune femme nue son corps parcourut de tatouages rouges sur les bras, les jambes, le visage et le ventre. Dans son dos ils distinguent une queue de loup blanche avec la pointe noire, ils remarquent aussi ses deux oreilles de louve dans ses cheveux blancs parcourut de mèche rouge. Sur son front se trouvait aussi un tatouage rouge formant une sorte de cercle. Dante fut intrigué il s'approche d'elle lentement et prie son pouls.

Kido: Dante?

Dante: Elle est vivante!

Issun: Whoua elle est canon!

Ishaku était sans voix il s'approche d'elle.

Ishaku: Incroyable...alors...la...la légende est vrais...

Issun: La légende!

Dante: Une légende c'est quoi encore ces conneries le vieux?

Xalia et Lyan s'approchent et virent la jeune fille bouger les paupières.

Xalia: Elle commence à se réveiller!

Dante observe alors les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrir elle avait de magnifique yeux couleur ambre, elle observe les témoins avant de se redresser pour laisser ses cheveux tomber jusqu'au bas de son dos. Dante rougit en la voyant le fixer la jeune fille observe Dante, celui-ci essaye de cacher sa gêne en voyant la femme nue.

Xalia: Hé on détourne les yeux les pervers!

Kido et Ryans détourne le regard alors que Dante enlève sa veste pour la mettre sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui observe Dante.

Dante: Tiens...Lyan va voir si j'ai des vêtements pour au moins la couvrir.

Lyan: Des vêtements d'ancienne conquête?

Dante: Hé j'y peut rien si elles les oublient...

La jeune fille penche la tête alors qu'Issun sautille sur le nez de Dante devant la jeune fille.

Issun: Salut ma jolie moi c'est Issun l'artiste errant! Dis voir on t'as déjà dit que tu étais mignonne à croquer.

Dante: Hé dégage de là la puce!

Issun: TOI TU M'APPELLES ENCORE UNE FOIS LA PUCE ET JE TE DÉCOUPE EN RONDELLE!

La jeune fille rit devant l'échange des deux hommes alors qu'Ishaku s'approche.

Ishaku: Comprends-tu notre langue?

Elle secoue la tête positivement.

Ishaku: Bien tu peux nous dire ton nom?

Elle répond négativement d'un signe de tête.

Kido: Elle ne sait pas comment elle s'appelle? Dure.

Dante: Faudrait lui donner...

Lyan revient avec une petite culotte et un soutient-gorge rouge, Xalia rougit violemment car ils étaient très petit.

Lyan: Crois-moi c'est le moins provoquant que j'ai trouvé...

Xalia: Dante...

Dante: Hé j'y suis pour rien moi...bon en attendant on va devoir te donner un nom...Eva sa te plaît?

Elle secoue la tête positivement alors qu'elle prit les vêtements en plus d'un t-shirt et un petit short que Dante trouve dans un tiroir.

Dante: Tu...tu peux utiliser la salle de bain si tu veux.

Eva approuve et entre dans la salle de bains sous les yeux de Dante soupirant.

Dante: OK...le vieux t'as quelque chose à dire?

Ishaku: Je dois contacter des amis...ils pourront nous aider. Issun tu restes avec Dante pour veiller sur Eva.

Issun et Dante: QUOI PAS QUESTION!

Ishaku: VOUS FEREZ CE QUE JE VOUS DIT!

Ils virent Ishaku furieux sautiller.

Ishaku: Notre monde est déjà assez dans la mouise sans qu'on laisse le seul espoirs de revoir le soleil disparaître!

Xalia: Quoi?

Ishaku: Veiller sur elle! Quand à vous quatre vous allez me suivre et vite!

Kido: Quoi mais.

Ishaku: MAINTENANT!

Ryans et les trois autres amis de Dante frissonne devant la voix d'Ishaku.

Ryans: OK...OK le vieux...pas la peine de hurler...Dante on se revoit bientôt.

Dante: Ouais faites gaffe je reste avec la puce.

Issun: Toi tu me cherches!

Ils partent laissant Dante et Issun seul avec Eva qui ressort de la salle de bain portant le t-shirt trop grand et laisse voir le haut de sa poitrine et une partie du soutien-gorge. Le short est pile à la bonne taille mais elle était encore pieds nues.

Dante: Oh merde trop grand?

Elle approuve et tend le manteau de Dante.

Dante: Non...tu peux le garder encore un peu...le temps que l'on te trouve de quoi te mettre.

Elle approuve positivement et fit un sourire à Dante qui rougit encore, il détourne le regard quand on cogne à sa porte.

Issun: Ils ont oubliées quelque chose?

La porte est enfoncé laissant apparaître les deux hommes que Dante à vue plus tôt.

Dante: Oh merde...

Issun: Tu vas me dire que tu les connais pas?

Dante: Non eux je les connais...Jerry et Terry Scarfield...ils bossent pour .

Issun: Attends le Rickers de...

Dante: Ouais...

Terry celui à qui Dante à manqué de respect plus tôt s'approche.

Terry: Dante on t'avais dit qu'on viendrait te chercher pour te conduire à Rickers.

Jerry: Hé dis voir mais c'est qui celle-là tu nous présente.

Il caresse la joue d'Eva qui recule Dante se met devant.

Dante: Non désolée elle aime pas les têtes de nœud.

Terry: Et t'en sais quoi toi? C'est ta copine?

Issun: Quoi même pas en rêve ils viennent de se rencontrer!

Jerry: Une pustule?

Issun: QUOI REPETE TÊTE DE VEAUX!

Terry: STOP!

Ils virent Terry sortir un pistolet et le pointe sur le front de Dante impassible.

Terry: Tu vas nous suivre toi, la pustule et la fille jusqu'à Rickers...

Dante observe Eva apeurée il observe Terry et soupire.

Dante: Fallait demander gentiment...

Terry: Après toi...la fille reste prêts de nous pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance.

Eva donne un coup de coude à Terry dans le ventre avant de suivre Dante qui descendent.

Issun: Whoua bien joué.

Dante: Tu sais te défendre dis moi.

Il vit le regard d'Eva apeurée alors qu'ils s'installent dans la voiture des deux truands.

Dante: T'inquiète ils sont pas méchants...ils sont bêtes mais pas méchants...et si ils le sont je suis là.

Eva se blottit contre Dante surpris de l'élan mais entoure la jeune femme de son bras protecteur, alors que la voiture démarre à l'extérieur Wakka observe la scène riant.

Wakka: Hé bien que du suspens...

Il remarque alors une autre voiture qui démarre, il reconnut la marque sur le capot.

Wakka: L'Ordre!

Dante dans la voiture avec Issun et Eva virent les néons défiler à l'extérieur alors que la jeune fille commence à s'endormir contre Dante la voiture s'arrête brusquement, Issun percute le siège avant alors qu'Eva se réveil la portière s'ouvre sur Jerry.

Jerry: Terminus! Bienvenue à l'Afterlife ma jolie.

Ils sortent et virent le néons de l'Afterlife une femme la poitrine mis à nue en tenue de démon, Dante continue de reste prêts d'Eva alors qu'ils rentrent dans le bar. Autour d'eux ils ne virent qu'un spectacle de danse des strip-teaseuse dansant devant les clients se gavant d'alcool, Dante remarque des hommes armées.

Dante: OK reste prêts de moi Eva.

Eva se colle contre Dante alors qu'un client bourrée arrive et se poste devant Eva.

Client: Oh dis voir toi *hic* t'as de belle miche...tu voudrais pas qu'on qu'on se retrouve...derrière qu'on discute un peu...que je masse ton jolie petit cul...

Eva tremble mais Dante s'interpose.

Dante: Casse-toi elle aime pas les épaves.

Client: Tu veux quoi toi *hic* tu veux te battre allez amène-toi!

Dante lui donne un coup de boule assommant le client qui tombe au sol, Terry et Jerry virent la scène.

Issun: Whoua jolie.

Terry: Le boss sera pas content que tu tapes tes clients!

Dante: Ouais ben les deux crétins conduisez-moi à lui plus vite que ça!

Ils conduisent Dante à la porte du bureau du gérant en entrant Dante sentit alors quelqu'un le saisir.

Voix: DANTE CHERIE!

Il vit alors Lin la fille de Rickers le serrer comme une dingue elle avait de long cheveux châtains une robe verte et des boules d'oreille dorée, elle avait un rouge à lèvre de couleurs verte et elle avait des yeux gris. En voyant la jeune fille serrer Dante contre elle, Eva sentit une petite douleur au fond d'elle mais détourne le regard ce qui n'échappe pas à Dante.

Dante: Merde Lin...quand t'arrêteras-tu de me sauter dessus?

Lin: Jamais je...

Lin remarque Eva et eu une pointe de jalousie en elle qu'elle exprima.

Lin: C'est qui celle-là?

Dante: C'est pas tes oignons!

Lin: C'est ce que tu crois! Ecoute grognasse Dante est à moi t'as pigé!

Elle bouscule Eva qui est surprise et rencontre le regard de Lin.

Lin: T'avise pas de l'approcher pigé pétasse!

Dante furieux sert les poings et pousse légèrement Lin.

Dante: Hé Lin elle t'as rien fait OK et puis je t'appartient pas t'entends!

Voix: C'est une question de temps Dante.

Dante vit assis dans son gros fauteuil rouge un homme dans la cinquantaine les cheveux gris et portant une grosse barbe, il était obèse et sur son bureau se trouvait des bouteilles de whisky.

Dante: ...

Rickers: Allons Dante assied-toi avec ton amie.

Issun: Whoua c'est lui Rickers...je l'imaginais autrement...

Dante: Ouais ben évite de nous attirer des ennuies.

Issun: Parce qu'on en a pas?

Dante: Alors évite de nous attirez encore plus d'ennuies.

Ils s'assoient Lin s'assoit à côté de Dante et lui saisit le bras ce qui l'exaspère, sert de l'alcool dans des verres.

Rickers: Un Whisky?

Dante: Je ne dirais pas non...et si possible quelqu'un pour décrocher votre fille?

Rickers: Ma chérie tu veux bien?

Lin: Bien...mais après toi et moi Dante on sera tous seul...sans l'autre.

Eva fronce les sourcils en entendent la fille de Rickers.

Dante: Sa reste à voir...

Il prit son verre et boit alors qu'Eva renifle le contenue surprenant Rickers.

Rickers: Votre amie va bien?

Dante: Ouais...c'est la première fois qu'elle bois de l'alcool.

Rickers: Je vois.

Eva goutte mais fit une grimace en buvant Dante rit légèrement, alors que Rickers se racle la gorge.

Rickers: Bien Dante tu sais pourquoi tu es ici?

Dante: J'imagine pas pour boire du Whisky en parlant de la météo?

Issun: T'es sérieux Dante!

Dante: Quoi?

Eva rit devant le commentaire de Dante.

Dante: Tu vois elle apprécie mon humour.

Lin: Mais moi aussi Dante chérie!

Dante soupire alors que Rickers devint sérieux.

Rickers: Non...je n'ai aucune nouvelle de votre proposition pour devenir l'époux de ma petite fille!

Lin: Il accepte papa!

Dante: Whoua doucement miss...j'ai rien décidé du tout. En fait si et ma réponse est non Rickers.

Lin est choqué et sert les poings.

Lin: C'est à cause d'elle hein? JE SUIS SÛRE QUE C'EST A CAUSE D'ELLE!

Elle se lève et observe Eva d'un regard assassin, celle-ci tremble en voyant la lueur malsaine dans le regard de Lin.

Lin: Sale garce! TU ME VOLERAS PAS MON DANTE!

Dante furieux se lève.

Dante: TA GUEULE LIN OK! FERME TA GUEULE!

Elle est horrifiée du ton de Dante furieux.

Dante: Je t'aime pas enfonce toi ça dans le crâne! Jamais je me marierais avec toi t'entends! Et monsieur Rickers inutile de continuer j'ai prit ma décision et j'ai truc plus urgent à régler.

Il prit Eva par la main et allait partir mais vit Jerry et Terry lui bloquer le chemin, il vit Lin en larme serrer les poings furieuse alors que Rickers fume un cigare.

Rickers: Je crois au contraire que vous allez accepté...sinon...votre amie en subirez les conséquences.

Eva est saisit au cou par Terry qui en profite pour l'attraper au niveau de son seins gauche.

Terry: Ouais fait pas le con Dante.

Eva cri de terreur et de peur en sentant la main de Terry sur elle, ce qui n'a pour effet que d'énerver encore plus Dante.

Dante: Relâche-là tout de suite!

Issun: Sinon on te pète la tête!

Rickers: Où vous acceptez le marriage...où je me charge de la tuer. Si vous vous marriez avec ma fille...elle sera saine et sauve...en tant que danseuse pour moi.

Dante sert les poings furieux le cristal autour de son cou brille, alors que Lin saisit sa main il la repousse alors qu'une explosion se produit dans le club.

Rickers: Qu'est-ce que?

Ils virent sur les vidéos surveillances des Soldat en manteau noire arriver, ils avaient l'emblème de l'Ordre dessiner sur leurs dos ils sortent des épées de fer blancs lumineux. arrive et enlève son chapeau dévoilant des cheveux court sombre, il enfile une écharpe et dévoile son col blancs il sort un pistolet avec dessiné dessus la Vierge Marie ainsi qu'une dague avec des gravures angéliques.

: Allez-y mes frères tuez les créatures païennes au nom de Dieu!

Templier: DEUS VULT!

Les hommes de Rickers ouvre le feu alors que des Soldats de l'Ordre ouvre aussi le feu, Terry relâche sa prise sur Eva qui en profite pour lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre pour revenir chez Dante qui en profite et tire dans la vitre du bureau et passe au travers avec Eva et Issun sous les yeux de Lin.

Lin: DANTE!

Rickers: Vous deux protégez nous!

Lin: Mais papa Dante!

Rickers: On doit te mettre en sécurité ma chérie et...

Ils sentent un tremblement dans le club comme les Templiers qui tuent alors les créatures magiques dans le club, Dante et Eva virent les Templiers les encercler.

Templier: Là deux créatures païennes!

Dante: Sérieux les gars sortez du Moyen-Âge!

Templier: AU NOM DU SEIGNEUR!

Il attaque Dante évitant son assaut un autre attaque Dante et Eva qui évite aussi son coup, elle est pris à partit par deux Templier alors que Dante bloque l'assaut d'un autre.

Dante: Eva!

Issun: Je vais la protéger! DENKOMARU!

Il utilise sa minuscule épée pour griffer au coup légèrement un Templier puis rejoins Eva terrifier.

Templier: Aïe le minus m'a toucher!

Issun: Répète tête de nœud!

Templier: Vous allez tous mourir!

Il attaque Eva qui esquive l'assaut et rampe au sol pour fuir les templiers, Dante repousse le Templier et l'abat d'une balle dans la tête. Il pointe ses pistolets sur deux des Templiers et les tuent en criblant leurs corps de balles. Eva se relève terrifier alors que Dante affronter le dernier Templier et lui tranche la jugulaire avec son épée, elle vit alors un autre viser avec son arme Dante instinctivement un pinceau apparaît dans sa mains elle trace alors une ligne droite en direction des Templier qui furent toucher et blessé. Dante les remarquant rejoins Eva et se mettent à couvert derrière le bar criblé de balle, il vit Eva et son pinceau sortit.

Issun: Whoua comment t'as faits?

Dante observe Eva l'air surpris de ce qu'elle vient de faire.

Dante: Tu crois que tu peux recommencer?

Elle approuve et les deux sortent de leurs cachettes Eva utilise son pinceau pour couper les câbles des projecteurs qui écrase quelques templiers, Dante en tue d'autres avec ses armes sous les yeux de .

: Cette abomination est armée...

Dante: Hé sa se fait pas de parler comme ça des...

Ils sentent des secousses dans le bâtiments alors que des hurlements sont entendues en haut, Dante vit alors des tentacules saisir Lin hurlant de terreur celle-ci est alors tirer dans le bureau. Le sol se craque laissant alors émerger des tentacules du sol trois gros principaux et quelques petits qui saisissent les Templiers et quelques clients et les tire dans le fossé. tire sur les tentacules qui s'approchent de lui il sort un autre pistolet celui-ci avait dessiné sur l'ivoire de la hanse Jésus crucifié, les balles touchent et font reculer les petits tentacules alors qu'il pose son regards sur Dante et Eva bloquer par les appendice.

: Ceux-là sont perdues...allons-nous en.

Ils s'enfuient alors que Dante observent les gros tentacules saccager le bar de Rickers.

Issun: OK un plans Dante?

Ils évitent l'un d'eux qui s'écrasent à leurs emplacement.

Dante: Eviter de mourir déjà...ensuite essayer de se tirer.

Issun: Ouais avec ces gros trucs bloquant a route t'es malin toi!

Eva vit l'un d'eux s'approcher mais elle utilise son pinceau le forçant à reculer, Dante vit alors les bouteilles d'alcool sur le comptoir encore intacte et celle cassé qui coule vers le fossé. Il vit alors une bougie sur une table plus loin.

Dante: OK...on va se frayer un chemin...Eva tu peux repousser sont trop proche de nous?

Eva approuve.

Issun: OK ton plans?

Dante: Un bon barbecue.

Issun: T'es malade!

Dante: T'as un autre plan?

Issun: Heu dans l'immédiat non...

Dante: Bon t'es prête?

Eva fit un signe de tête positif à Dante et les deux sortent de leurs cachettes, Eva s'occupe des tentacules qui tente de s'approcher d'eux alors que Dante tire sur les petits tentacules. De grosse mouches sortent du fossé et se dirige vers eux.

Issun: Beuark! Mouche volante!

Dante les explosent avec ses pistolets et prit ensuite la bougie sur la table alors que les tentacules sont proches d'eux, Eva à force d'utiliser son pinceau est épuisé.

Dante: Eva?

Issun: Elle est fatigué Dante!

Dante: OK...bouffe ça mon gros!

Il lance la bougie mais elle s'éteint à mis hauteur et s'écrase au sol.

Dante: Oh tu te fous de moi!

Eva vit en hauteur d'autres projecteurs elle utilise son pinceau pour les faire s'écraser au sol et provoquer un incendies, les tentacules sont à la fois écraser mais aussi brûler par les flammes qui se répandent. Eva s'évanouie contre Dante qui la porte avant de voir l'issue de secours il enfonce la porte alors qu'une explosion secoue le bar de l'Afterlife, à l'extérieur vit avec l'Ordre les flammes ravagées les lieux il se met à genoux et prie avant de se redresser.

: Que ses créatures impure retourne à l'Enfer auquel ils appartiennent.

Il part alors que Dante, Issun et Eva se réfugie dans une ruelle à l'abris des regards, Dante pose sa main sur le front d'Eva qui est évanouie.

Dante: Eva! Eva répond-moi sa vas?

Issun: La vache elle est épuisé...

Voix: Je peux peut-être vous aidez.

Ils se retournent vers un homme se tenant devant eux, Dante sort ses pistolet et les pointent vers lui.

Dante: OK tu vas me dire qui t'es?

Wakka: Je m'appelle Wakka...et je suis un ami de ton frère Dante.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Dante va en apprendre plus sur son rôle et celui d'Eva qui dévoile son vrai nom, alors que Vergil expose la situation aux héros qui vont avoir une longue aventure pour sauver le monde tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Je suis ton frère".**


	3. Chapitre 3: Je suis ton frère

**Nouveau chapitre dans lequel Dante et Issun arrivent dans le siège de la Résistance contre l'Ordre et Génésis Corp.; ils y font la rencontre du chef Vergil qui fait de troublante révélation à Dante et Eva qui vont voir l'une des entités les plus puissantes de l'Univers pour les aider à retrouver leurs passés.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Je suis ton frère.**

Dans l'allée Dante pointe ses pistolets sur Wakka qui s'y attendait.

Dante: C'est quoi ces conneries j'ai pas de frère!

Wakka: Tu ne le sais pas mais tu en as un et...

Ils entendent des voitures de police commencer à arriver.

Wakka: Ecoute on doit pas rester ici toi et ton ami bondissant suivez-moi je peux vous montrer des gens qui pourront vous aider à changer le monde.

Dante hésite mais la situation l'y oblige il porte alors Eva dans ses bras, alors qu'Issun continue de sautiller.

Issun: HEIN! Tu vas pas le suivre!

Dante: T'as un autre plan?

Issun se tût il suit alors Wakka qui sort alors une flûte qui laisse s'échapper une lame laser de couleur verte, il la plante dans le sol créant une sorte de portail.

Issun: Whoua!

Wakka: Vite suivez-moi!

Ils passent alors le portails pour arriver dans un endroit qui les laissa bouché bée il se situé dans une sorte de ville souterraine construite dans des catacombes, la plus part des habitants de cette ville souterraine était des êtres magiques de toute sortes. Il y avait des Dragoniens, des hommes loups, des elfes et même des nains forgeant des armes. Dante vit l'importante cité alors qu'Issun vit des Ponckles partout.

Issun: Hein on est revenu à la maison!

Dante: Attends quoi?

Issun: Ben oui je vis ici idiots...mais pourquoi on?

Wakka: Suis moi mon petit ami bondissant.

Ils suivent Wakka a travers les galeries de cette ville souterraine Dante vit de nombreuses familles composé d'humains et de créature magiques, ils arrivent alors dans une grand alcôve avec de multiples équipement informatique. Des écrans analysant un plans du monde ainsi que deux autres écrans dévoilant des photos de personnes, Dante vit au fond de la pièce deux hommes en costards noire garder une porte avec des gravures dorée la pierre était de l'émeraude il y avait une tête de mort juste au-dessus avec dans sa bouche une flamme verte. Dante vit Wakka s'approcher de Vergil qui vit l'homme portant la jeune femme encore inconsciente.

Vergil: Dante...

Dante: D'où tu me connais?

Vergil observe Eva inconsciente.

Vergil: Il faut l'allonger...on discutera juste après.

Ils se dirigent vers une autre pièce où au grand étonnement de Dante il retrouva son équipe saine et sauve, ils se trouvaient dans un immense dortoir.

Dante: Les gars! Vous foutez quoi ici?

Xalia: Ishaku nous a conduit ici...elle va bien?

Dante: Ouais...juste Rickers qui ait venu nous faire coucou, puis on c'est manger l'Ordre.

Wakka: Ce sont pas des tendres...

Dante: Et juste après des saloperies de tentacules et d'insecte sont arrivées et ont emporter la fille de Rickers et lui probablement.

Kido: Whoua moi qui pensait que ta journée serait calme.

Dante: Non et j'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis longtemps.

Vergil: Dans ce cas tu devrais te reposer ici tu es en sécurité, nous parlerons demain.

Dante: Y'a intérêt! Eva va aller bien?

Vergil: Qui?

Dante: La fille?

Il pointe Eva endormie sur le lit sa respiration était lente et calme.

Wakka: Elle va revenir à elle...et son nom est Amaterasu.

Dante: Hein?

Issun: Comment tu le sais ça guerrier à moitié cuits!

Wakka: Primo mon petit ami bondissant je suis un Prophète pas un guerrier, ensuite je le sais c'est tout nous vous le dirons demain.

Issun: Mais pour qui tu te...

Dante: Hé la puce si tu continues de beugler tu vas finir par la réveiller et elle a besoin de repos comme moi.

Il finit par s'allonger sur un lit il est rapidement suivie par ses compagnons épuisé, dans la pièce d'à côté Waka et Vergil rejoignent la console de commande.

Vergil: Il est...plus...

Wakka: Humain?

Vergil: On peut dire ça...disons qu'il est un peu rustre mais...je devais m'y attendre.

Wakka: On devait s'y attendre après tout il a plus hérité de votre père.

Vergil: Ouais et...

Voix: Et tu as encore fais des tiennes Vergil!

Vergil se retourne pour voir une nuée de corbeau arriver par un trous dans le plafond, cette nuée forme une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux sombre elle avait les yeux rouge et la peau pâle. Sa robe était elle aussi sombre mais déchirer pour laisser passer ses jambes couvertes de tatouages noires, elle était pieds nues et sur le haut de sa robe il y avait comme un pare-dessus entièrement fait de plus de corbeau. Elle laisse un corbeau se poser sur son épaule elle caresse le dessous de son cou.

Wakka: Erinys tu es déjà revenu?

Erinys: Vous aviez laissez un paquets de cadavre alors...j'ai fait mon travail heureusement papa m'a laissé m'amuser avec les Soldat de Génésis Corp...les entendre grogner de douleurs. C'était formidable.

Vergil: Je n'en doute pas.

Erinys: Ensuite je suis allé dans un bar où j'ai vue des Templier de l'Ordre. J'ai préférée laisser papa faire.

Vergil: Il est encore là-haut?

Ils virent alors une colonne de vapeur noire passer par le trous la porte d'émeraude du fond s'ouvre la masse sombre y entre avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Erinys: Maintenant il est rentrée...et je vais moi aussi aller me coucher.

Vergil: Tu as besoin que je t'accompagne?

Erinys: Non tu oublies que la dernière fois papa à faillit t'effacer de l'existence parce qu'il a cru que tu sortais avec moi!

Vergil: Ouais...je tiens pas encore à l'avoir dans le coli...

Erinys: Doucement papa entends tout.

Vergil rit alors qu'Erinys rejoins l'immense porte d'émeraude qui s'ouvre à son passage, elle entre avant que Vergil ne voit la porte se refermer. Vergil et Wakka se regardent passant la nuits à faire des recherches et préparer Dante, celui-ci dormait profondément lorsqu'il sentit une masse sur lui il ouvre les yeux pour voir Amaterasu endormie sur lui.

Dante: Qu'est-ce...

Il n'ose pas bougé il observe son visage serein et endormie, il sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme armée d'un arc elle avait les cheveux blonds et des yeux turquoise. Elle portait une tenue de cuire noire, dans son dos un carquois de flèche.

Femme: Ah t'es réveillé Dante!

Amaterasu se réveilla en entendent la femme.

Dante: Et elle aussi apparemment.

Amaterasu se relève et observe les alentours perdues quand des Dragoniennes arrivent.

Femme: Elles vont t'aider à te préparer pour la réunion...Dante tu as?

Dante: Sa ira...mais je veux savoir ce que c'est que cet endroit et qu'on file des réponses! A commencer par qui t'est?

Theresa: Moi c'est Theresa enchanté de rencontrer Dante.

Amaterasu suivie les Dragoniennes ailleurs.

Theresa: N'ai crainte elles vont la préparer pour ce que va arriver. Tu le devrais toi aussi.

Dante: Sa ira.

Il suit Theresa à l'extérieur et rejoins un immense réfectoire où il retrouve son groupe.

Ryans: Alors la nuit?

Dante: Courte. Mais on a vue pire...on vous a dit ce qu'il se passait?

Lyans: Non...mais j'ai comme une idée que sa va pas tarder.

Kido: Je sens une grande force magique derrière la porte d'émeraude.

Dante observe Kido il devait l'avouer que quand il est passé devant il a presque eu un vertige, la force qui émaner de la porte était supérieur à ce qu'il avait vue.

Dante: Ouais...moi aussi je me suis sentit déstabiliser...

Theresa arrive et s'assoit à leurs côtés.

Theresa: Vous en faites pas c'est normal que vous soyez écraser par la pression se dégageant de l'endroit.

Dante: Y'a quoi derrière la porte?

Theresa: Heu...je préfère laisser Vergil faire les explications il est plus douée.

Xalia: OK...mais toi tu es?

Theresa: Une archère de la Résistance. Depuis toute petite je lutte contre les Démons; l'Ordre et Génésis Corp. Mes parents sont morts massacrées par des Démons j'ai ensuite errer sur Terre fréquenter des bandes et des groupes de luttes jusqu'à arriver ici. Entre temps j'avais trouvé le parfait amour mais il est partit...il avait des choses à régler.

La porte du fond s'ouvre ils virent alors Amaterasu revenir en la voyant Dante manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque, si il la trouvait splendide avant maintenant elle est mille fois plus. Elle avait les cheveux plus courts et portait un haut blancs et rouge un petit short noire, elle avait deux grande chaussette de latex noire remontant jusqu'à ses cuisses.

Ryans: Hé Dante voilà ta copine!

Dante: C'est pas ma copine!

Amaterasu rejoins Dante accompagné des Dragoniennes à son passages les créatures magiques murmurent dans leurs coins.

Theresa: Alors sa a était?

Amaterasu acquiesse.

Lyans: Sa ne c'est pas réglée ce mutisme?

Amaterasu aquiesse à nouveau négativement.

Theresa: Aïe mais vous en faites pas on connais quelqu'un qui pourrait aider. D'ailleurs on doit aller voir Vergil et Wakka.

Dante: Enfin...en fait elle est la puce?

Voix: ICI!

Ils virent Issun sur la table sautiller vers Dante.

Issun: Traite moi encore de puce pour voir.

Dante: OK...La Puce!

Issun devint rouge comme son aura alors qu'ils rejoignent la salle de contrôle, Vergil voyant Dante et Amaterasu arriver pendant que Wakka pianote sur l'ordinateur.

Vergil: Ah Dante tu es là alors la pleine forme?

Dante: Ouais mais avant de t'emballer tu vas m'expliquer qui t'est OK?

Vergil: OK pas de soucis. Bon...par où commencer...tu t'appelles Dante et moi c'est Vergil.

Dante: Ouais je sais mais qui t'est?

Vergil: Je suis ton frère Jumeau. Toi et moi sommes nées d'un Ange nommé Eva et d'un Démon appelé Sparda.

Dante: Attends rembobine...notre vieux est un Démon?

Vergil: Oui Sparda est un des rares démons pacifique il était le Commandant des armées de Mundus le Roi de l'Enfer.

Amaterasu observe la scène alors que Wakka montre la photo du couple Sparda un homme grand aux cheveux blancs, une barbe blanche et des yeux rouge il avait une tenue rouge comme Dante. Eva était une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux écarlate et aux yeux turquoise, elle portait une robe bleue et sourit à Sparda. Sur une autre image il y avait un immense démon avec des cornes.

Wakka: Mundus est un démon extrêmement puissant qui à régner sur l'Enfer, il a déverser sur le monde un cataclysme sans nom. Il a était aidé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres absolue Yami. Ces deux-là ont conclue une alliance pour dominer le monde avec leurs armées de Démons, mais vos parents à toi et Vergil ainsi que ceux d'Ama ont lutté contre eux pendant des décennies.

Ils montrent l'image des parents d'Amaterasu un homme et une femme lui ressemblant beaucoup, leurs marques sur leurs corps leurs cheveux blancs et leurs parties loups. Le père d'Amaterasu avait les cheveux longs et portait une broche en forme de soleil comme sa femme elle aussi les cheveux longs et les canines de louve dépassant légèrement. Amaterasu s'approche les larmes aux yeux en voyant l'image.

Dante: Je...je m'en rappelle pas...

Vergil: C'était avant notre naissance Dante...on est née sur la Plaine Céleste après que nos parents et ceux d'Ama est vaincu Yami et Mundus.

Dante: La Plaine Céleste?

Wakka: Un endroit où seul les êtres Célestes ont droit d'y aller c'est l'endroit où naissent et vive les Dieux et les êtres divins.

Vergil: Comme nous. Toi et moi sommes des Nephilims...mais je crois qu'on devrait laisser le reste à quelqu'un qui en connais plus à ce sujet. Erinys!

Des corbeaux forme la jeune femme qui vit Dante et Amaterasu.

Erinys: Suivez-moi Papa est prêts.

Dante: Qui?

Vergil: Suis-moi je vais t'expliquer une fois arrivé...par contre une fois arrivé tâche de t'incliner toi et Issun.

Issun: Hein moi je m'incline jamais!

Wakka: Si tu ne le fais pas tu seras réduit à néant mon petit ami bondissant.

Issun: On t'a rien demandé le Prophète à moitié cuits!

Dante pouffe de rire alors qu'ils suivent Erinys qui s'arrête devant la porte d'émeraude qui s'ouvre, le groupe de Dante entre et virent alors sous leurs yeux ébahie un immense intérieur de manoir. Ils se trouvaient dans un hall avec une tapisseries rouge avec des gravures dorées, des torches avec de multiples couleurs décorée les murs et éclairer la pièces, Dante vit alors d'immense chiens décharnées.

Issun: WHOUA!

Erinys: N'ayez pas peur ils gardent seulement l'entrée des indésirables.

Ils virent aussi de nombreux autres gardes en costards des femmes et des hommes les dévisageant.

Dante: C'est moi où ils nous surveillent?

Vergil: Ce sont des Faucheuses Dante...elles gardent le manoir.

Xalia: Des Faucheuses! Je croyais qu'ils étaient une légendes...

Wakka: Les Faucheuses sont les gardiennes de la Plaine Célestes mais aussi de ce lieu.

Erinys s'arrête devant une lourde portes d'où s'échappe une musique jouer du violon.

Erinys: Bon voilà quelques règles de sécurité lorsque vous parlez à mon père: éviter de lui couper la parole, n'essayer pas de vous prétendre plus fort que lui et surtout plus malin, ne poser aucune question sur son apparence et surtout...le premier qui tente quoi que ce soit d'idiots envers moi ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez de votre vie.

Dante: Pigé...mais je sais pas qui t'est alors?

Voix: Erinys tu peux entrer avec nos invitées...

Erinys ouvre les portes le groupe entre et rapidement ils s'inclinent Dante observent la pièce il s'agissait d'une immense bibliothèque avec au centre prêts d'une vitre montrant un rideau rouge cachant un portrait mais laissant apparaître une cheminée dont le feu crépite un bureau. Les étagères des bibliothèque sont remplies de manuscrit et de livres, Dante ne voyait pas le plafond de la pièce mais vit l'immense bureau qui siégeait au centre de la pièce. Le bureau était fait d'un bois sombre à celui-ci un homme assis dans un immense fauteuil rouge aux ornements dorée sur le sommet du dossier se tenait une représentation de la mort armé de sa faux, celle-ci avait la lame faite d'émeraude et les yeux était deux rubis de couleur rouge. L'homme avait a peu prêts dans la trentaine les cheveux longs et sombre, il portait une chemise bleu et un gilet rouge ainsi qu'une cravate. Il avait la peau pâle et à son doigts siégeait un anneaux à la pierre blanche et un anneaux en or, il termine d'écrire avant de poser son regard sur le groupe agenouillé Dante vit ses yeux à l'iris blancs. Il sent alors l'immense pouvoir magique émanant de l'homme assis à son bureau, Erinys rejoins l'homme et s'assoit sur l'accoudoir alors que deux immense cerbères de flammes blanche prennent vie sur les côtés du bureau et menace le groupe.

Issun: WHOUA DOUCEMENT! Gentil!

Vergil: Tout ira bien Thanatos...ce sont...

Thanatos: Je sais Vergil...mais c'est une mesure de précautions que je préfère prendre.

Il claque des doigts et la salle et rapidement envahit de Faucheurs armée de sabres tous les menaçants, Dante lève les bras comme son groupe.

Issun: Hé ben quel accueil!

Ishaku: Tais-toi donc idiots de petit-fils.

Thanatos: Ishaku...tu es un habitué tu peux approché.

Ishaku s'approche sans crainte et arrive sur le bureau.

Ishaku: Il y a longtemps mon vieil ami.

Thanatos: Trop longtemps.

Dante: Heu...excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais ce serait bien qu'on est des explications.

Vergil est choqué comme Erinys qui soupire, les Faucheuses pointent leurs sabres mais Thanatos lève la main ils reprennent leurs postures défensive.

Erinys: Dante...je t'avais demandé de ne pas interrompre.

Thanatos: Sa ira ma chérie. J'aurais dût m'y attendre venant du fils de Sparda...

Il se lève et s'assoit sur l'avant de son bureau Erinys le rejoins les cerbères la rejoignent elle caresse leurs têtes alors que Thanatos lève le bras permettant au groupe de se lever.

Kido: Whoua...je dois avouer que...vous dégager une force...

Thanatos: Oui je sais Kido sa fait toujours ça lorsque je suis quelque part.

Kido: Vous...vous me connaissez?

Thanatos: Je connais chacun d'entre vous...je connais votre passé, votre présent...mais aussi votre avenirs.

Erinys: Bien...à ceux qui ne le connais pas encore je vous présente mon père Thanatos l'Incarnation de la Mort dans tous l'Univers...et accessoirement un des Cinq Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.

Ils gardent le silence bien que des dizaines de questions se pose en eux.

Thanatos: Vous avez des questions je le sais...

Ryans: Hé bien...si vous le permettez j'en aurais une...

Ryans sent le regard de Thanatos sur lui il scanne l'homme de son regard.

Ryans: Voilà...je croyais qu'il n'y avait que quatre Cavalier.

Thanatos: Oui selon les bouquins du catéchisme mais je vous rassure il y en a cinq. J'ai quatre frère qui ne sont pas parmi nous malheureusement...enfin...quatre non j'en ais sept autres...mais c'est compliqué.

Lyans: Votre fille...est-elle aussi une Cavalière?

Erinys: Moi non je suis à moitié une entité primordial, je suis la représentation de la souffrance et de la douleur.

Issun: Une magnifique jeune fille comme toi on dirait pas et...

Issun vit alors les flammes s'intensifier légèrement.

Ishaku: Fait attention Issun! Thanatos n'aime pas qu'on parle ainsi de sa fille.

Thanatos: Le dernier qui à osé ne serait-ce que lever la main sur ma fille n'est plus là pour en parler.

Issun: Désolée.

Dante: Bon...vous pourrez nous expliquez...ce délire avec moi et Ama?

Thanatos: Bien entendu...mais avant nous devrions régler cette question du mutisme de cet pauvre fille.

Il claque des doigts à ce moment Amaterasu se tint la gorge.

Thanatos: Peux-tu parler?

Amaterasu: Je...je crois...

La voix d'Amaterasu résonna dans la pièce Dante la trouva magnifique.

Thanatos: Bien. Par où commencer?

Erinys: Tu devrais parler de leurs parents papa.

Thanatos: Oui ce serait mieux. Dante ton frère t'as déjà parlé de Sparda et Eva, quand à toi Ama tes parents se nommait Shiranui et Shinami.

Amaterasu est surprise.

Amaterasu: Nommais?

Thanatos soupire en voyant la mine d'Amaterasu.

Thanatos: Oui...vois-tu tes parents...ne sont plus de ce monde.

Amaterasu eu des larmes perlant dans ses yeux mais Erinys lui donne un mouchoir, elle essuie ses larmes alors qu'elle sanglote.

Amaterasu: Comment?

Thanatos: Hé bien vous avez sans doute déjà parler de Mundus et Yami? Hé bien après que vos parents les aient vaincues, ils ont reprit le contrôle de la Plaine Céleste qui était tombé entre leurs mains. Ils ce sont par la suite mariées et ont donné naissance à vous, mais leurs bonheur n'ont pas durée pas plus que le nôtre. Mundus et Yami qui ont été enfermé dans le plus profond des Enfers par vos parents ont libérées l'une des calamités les plus dangereuses que le monde ait connue: les Sept Péchés Capitaux.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre dans le suivant les héros vont dans la région de Kamiki pour traquer le premier Péché Capital, alors que Thanatos demande un service aux héros. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Les Sept Péchés Capitaux".**


End file.
